Founding of Religion Act
The Founding of Religion Act''' '''is a bill introduced by u/lchen2014 on August 22, 2016. The bill, sponsored by u/lchen2014 and u/MR_Tardis97, is currently Active. The goal of the bill is to set up the procedure for choosing a state religion. Text of the Bill Original Text The original text of the bill was: Introduction If enacted, the contents of this bill will form the basis for the official process for the founding of a pantheon and/or a religion. This bill will be followed when/if a pantheon and/or a religion is founded. The bill sets out guidelines that ensure that the beliefs adopted are approved by the people before being selected. Specifics Pantheons and beliefs Prior to the generation of sufficient faith to adopt a religious belief (a belief is defined as a: pantheon, founder belief, follower belief, enhancer belief and a reformation belief), the ministry must compile a list or beliefs which they may submit at any time. Each list may not exceed five possible beliefs and must also be greater than one. These lists of beliefs will be placed to a legislative vote, the belief(s) receiving the most votes adopted into the game. Naming of the religion The name of the religion shall be put up to a public referendum. Upon passing of this bill, anyone may submit a possible name and symbol for a religion in an official announcement thread. In the announcement for a name anyone may comment giving their support to a name (which would then be made into petitions) and the five most popular names will be presented to the citizens or democraciv as a referendum. The vote shall be conducted under the points based system within 5 days of the announcement(same system used to elect ministers) and the winner will become the official name of the religion. If a symbol is specified and is available then that will also become the official symbol. If no symbol is specified the ministry may pick a symbol of their choosing. Amendments u/Emass100, u/WesGutt, and u/zachb34r proposed the following amendment: Section 1 “Pantheon and beliefs” was: “Prior to the generation of sufficient faith to adopt a religious belief (a belief is defined as a: pantheon, founder belief, follower belief, enhancer belief and a reformation belief), the ministry must compile a list or beliefs which they may submit at any time. Each list may not exceed five possible beliefs and must also be greater than one. These lists of beliefs will be placed to a legislative vote, the belief(s) receiving the most votes adopted into the game.” it will be replaced by: # Before the adoption of religious beliefs, the ministry must provide separate lists of beliefs for each categories of beliefs that is required to be adopted. ## the ministry must propose a separate list for the following categories of beliefs: ~~the pantheon~~, the founder’s belief, the first follower’s belief, the second follower’s belief, the enhancer’s belief and the reformation belief. ## Each lists may not exceed five possible beliefs and must also be greater than one ## Any list submitted prior to the adoption of this amendment shall be disregarded. # After the lists are submitted, they must be put to a legislative vote. ## Each beliefs must be voted separately though majority voting. The belief that will be adopted by the ministry is the one that passes the 50%+1 mark required to pass bills through the legislature. They can still veto the plan with a ⅗ vote, but not immediately adopt a new one that way. ## If multiple beliefs pass the 50%+1 mark, the belief that received the most yae votes is adopted unless the ministry, with a 5/5 vote, decides to opt for another belief that passed the legislature with 50%+1 yae votes. ## If none of the beliefs pass the 50%+1 mark, the belief that received the most yae votes is adopted unless the ministry, with a 5/5 vote, decides to opt for another belief that was the legislature had to consider. They can still veto the plan with a ⅗ vote, but not immediately adopt a new one that way. This amendment is currently Active. History The bill was considered by the Legislature on DATE, where it Passed with a vote of #-#. The bill was considered by the Ministry on DATE, where it Passed with a vote of #-#. Outcome The bill resulted in the creation of procedures regarding the formation of the state religion. Category:Legislature